The present disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more specifically, to a fuel nozzle with an improved liquid cartridge.
Mixing liquid fuel and air affects engine performance and emissions in a variety of engines, such as turbine engines. For example, a turbine engine may employ one or more fuel nozzles to facilitate fuel-air mixing in a combustor. Each fuel nozzle may include a liquid cartridge to enable distribution and mixing of the liquid fuel and air in the combustor. The liquid cartridge may include a tip portion, a central body, and a flange configured to couple to fuel, air, and water supplies. Unfortunately, the configuration of the tip and its component may cause flow disruption and wear that may require replacement and/or maintenance of the liquid cartridge. Further, the configuration of the central body requires support in the chambers of the body as fluid flows through it. The central body can require a special alignment with respect to the tip, due to supports within the central body as well, increasing complexity of the liquid cartridge. In addition, the flange may have a plurality of components that lead to increased complexity and cost. As a result, the liquid cartridge may have increased costs due to complexity of the assembly and maintenance due unwanted wear and tear.